I Love You, Sparky
by BTRlover98
Summary: Carlos comes home from school one day and finds a new friend! One-shot!


**Hey there! I'm kinda stuck with my stories right now...ish, so, I'm just writing this random, and probably really short, one-shot :] I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all...**

Ten-year-old Carlos Garcia hopped off the bus after his three best friends, waved goodbye to them one last time, and happily skipped down his street. He passed by all the houses, smiling at all the nice, spring decorations in the grass. He saw his neighbor outside mowing his lawn, and he sent him a big smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Winks!" he exclaimed. The man laughed and waved back.

"Good afternoon, Carlos!" he called. Carlos smiled and continued down his street, a huge, goofy smile plastered to his face. When he finally made it to his house, he pushed open the door, and found his mother waiting for him.

"Hi Carlos, how was school?" she asked.

"It was great!" Carlos responded. "Me and James and Logan and Kendall were in a group for making skits in social studies, and we did so good! We were hilarious, and everyone was jealous!" he told his mother. She chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"Well, come here, I have something to show you," she stated. He sent her a confused look, wondering what she was so excited about. She led him away from the door and into their TV room. He sniffed a few times, trying to discover what the new, rancid smell was, and looked around. A second later, his face lit up, and he couldn't stop the squeal from escaping his mouth.

He bolted over to the big cage in the corner of the room, and crouched down beside it, instantly running his hands through the soft, white fur on the tiny little bunny that was sitting in a pile of old newspapers, nibbling on a carrot.

"It's so cute!" he yelled, excitement clear in his voice. He turned around to his mother and smiled at her. "Is it ours?" he asked.

"It's a she, and she's yours," Mrs. Garcia told him.

"Does she have a name?" he asked her, gazing down at his new pet. He laid down on the ground and smiled at the small ball of cuteness.

"Well, I saved that part for you," Mrs. Garcia said with a grin. Carlos thought for a moment as he examined the bunny.

"Um, how about...Sparky?" he suggested. His mother laughed a little.

"Sparky? For a girl?"

"Yeah! She looks like a Sparky!" he said dreamily. "Can James, Kendall, and Logan come over and play with Sparky?" he asked hopefully. His mother nodded.

"I already talked to their parents. They're on their way," she answered. Carlos smiled and picked Sparky up, holding the tiny, fluffy animal in his arms.

"You're my new best friend!" he exclaimed. "Well, besides Logan, James, and Kendall..."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, Mrs. Garcia left the room, and a minute later, she was back with his friends.

"OH MY GOSH, SHE'S A PRECIOUS LITTLE ANGEL!" James shouted, dropping next to Carlos, and petting the bunny. "Just...not as cute as me..." he muttered. Carlos laughed.

"What's his name?" Logan asked as he sat down beside Carlos and James.

"Her," Carlos corrected. "Her name is Sparky!" Kendall, James, and Logan laughed, and Carlos glared at them. "She looks like a Sparky!"

"Yup, she sure does!" Kendall said with a nod, but Carlos could hear the sarcasm in his voice. He sent Kendall another glare, before taking Sparky out of James's arms.

"I wove my bunny!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek against her soft fur. His friends all laughed and ran their hands through her fur. They played for hours, jumping around with her, taking turns holding her, and trying to teach her tricks. Logan, James, and Kendall eventually had to go home, and Carlos had to get ready for bed. He quickly changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth before sitting down next to his bunny.

"I love you, Sparky!" he whispered, planting a soft kiss on her head.

**Ugh. Sorry the ending was rushed. I was planning on trying to make this really good, but I can't write anything long and detailed and great...**

**Okay, so I came home from school on Wednesday and there was a bunny in my basement. She's the cutest thing EVER, and I love her so much :]**

**Welp, I hope you liked this! I know it was pretty pointless, but...if you did, um...review? Thanks! :]**


End file.
